Girlfriend
by shirayuki nao
Summary: Fic tentang HiruMamo yang pacaran diam-diam. Trus ketahuan sama Suzuna. Gimana jadinya?  Baca ya trus jangan lupa Review:


Disclaimer: always miliknya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Hei, akhirnya aku balik lagi nih kali ini aku buat cerita tentang Hirumamo LAGI. Hehe... Semoga aja ceritaku kali ini lebih baik dari ceritaku yang kemarin ini. Trus special thanks buat Mitama 134666, Undine-yaha dan Hiruma Manda yang udah ngereview fic aku yang judulnya Daisuki. Yosh aku akan berusaha...^o^

Warning: Hirumanya betul-betul OOC. Jadi aku minta maaf buat seluruh Hiruma FC. Karena telah ngehancurin karakternya Hiruma di fic aku yang gaje ini. Hehe...

Girlfriend

Suzuna POV

"Mmm...," terdengar suara erangan dari ruangan klub Devil Bats.

'Suara apa itu?,' pikirku. Bukankah semua anggota Devil Bats sudah pulang. Yang tinggal di ruang klub kan hanya Mamo-nee dan You-nii. Masa sih. Ah, gak mungkin deh. Suzuna jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Yang ada di dalam ruangan itu setan lho. SETAN! Gak mungkin. Tapi aku penasaran sekaligus takut sih. Duh gimana ya?

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati ruang klub itu. Ayo Suzuna. Jangan takut. Ayo buka pintu itu. Perlahan-lahan kuangkat tanganku ke kenop pintu. Sementara jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. DEG...DEG...DEG...

Kuputar kenop pintu dan perlahan kubuka pintu itu. Aku terperangah melihat pemandangan di depanku. Gak. Gak mungkin.

Normal POV

Kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Yang satu terlihat marah sedangkan yang satu lagi wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Cheer sialan?," teriak Hiruma.

"A...Aku...Aku mau mengambil kunci rumah yang tertinggal di sini," kata Suzuna takut-takut.

"Cih. Ambil kunci sialanmu itu dan segera pergi dari sini. Awas kalau kamu membocorkan hal yang kamu lihat hari ini pada yang lain. Kekeke..."

"Ba...baik kak." Suzuna segera berlari ke meja. Mengambil kunci dan keluar dari sana.

Setelah Suzuna keluar, Mamori bertanya pada Hiruma. "Hiruma-kun, bagaimana ini? Suzuna sudah melihat kita berciuman? Bagaimana kalau ia menceritakannya pada yang lain?"

"Huh, tenang saja. Kalau ia berani menceritakannya pada yang lain. Aku akan membocorkan rahasianya. Kuku..."

"Hiruma-kun menyebarkan rahasia orang dan mengancamnya itu tidak baik."

"Biar saja. Apa peduliku? Tapi meskipun begitu kamu tetap menyukaiku bukankah begitu Mamori?" goda Hiruma.

Sontak wajah Mamori memerah karenanya. "Ya, aku menyukaimu Hiruma," ucapnya.

Hiruma tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Mamori. Kemudian ia mendekati wajah Mamori dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Di tengah-tengah ciuman itu Hiruma membisikkan, "Aku juga menyukaimu Mamori."

Setelah ciuman itu selesai. Hiruma menarik dirinya dari Mamori. "Ayo, kuantar kamu pulang."

"Ya," ucap Mamori yang masih dalam keadaan pipi memerah.

Mereka beranjak dari ruang klub dan berjalan bersama-sama. Awalnya mereka berjalan saling berjauhan. Sampai Hiruma mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati Mamori dan memegang tangannya.

Wajah Mamori bertambah merah karena hal itu. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya bersikap seolah itu hal biasa saja. Tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat malu dan gusar. Ia berusaha agar perasaan itu tak nampak diluar. Selama beberapa lama mereka hanya berjalan dalam hening. Sampai Mamori mulai berbicara.

"Hi...Hiruma-kun, kenapa kita tidak mengumumkan hubungan kita saja pada yang lain?"

"Tidak bisa Mamori. Mereka semua pasti akan heboh. Selain itu kamu pasti akan dijauhi oleh teman-temanmu, bila mereka tahu kamu mempunyai hubungan khusus denganku. Terlebih lagi kamu merupakan anggota disiplin. Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu Mamori."

"Ya, baiklah Hiruma." Meski dalam hatinya Mamori tidak setuju dengan Hiruma. Ia ingin mengatakan pada yang lain tentang hubungan mereka. Agar semua orang tahu. Tapi ia tahu Hiruma melakukan itu semua demi melindunginya. Maka ia diam saja.

Mereka berjalan lagi dalam hening. Tap...tap...

5 menit...

10 menit...

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di depan rumah Mamori. Hiruma mendekati Mamori sambil menciumi keningnya kemudian membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga Mamori. " Selamat tidur Mamori. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kemudian Hiruma berlalu dari tempat itu. Mamori masih berdiri terdiam melihat punggung Hiruma berlalu dari tempat itu hingga ia tak bisa melihat Hiruma lagi. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, akhirnya pulang juga. Kenapa malam sekali Mamori? Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Maaf, bu. Tadi aku kelamaan membersihkan ruang klub."

"Oh, begitu," kata Ibu Mamori. "Tadi Ibu mendengarkan suara orang di luar. Apa itu pacarmu Mamori?" senyum Ibu Mamori.

"Ibu! Hentikan jangan menggodaku."

"Tapi, Ibu benarkan?"

Mamori hanya menunduk sekarang wajahnya merah padam.

"Baiklah kalau kamu belum mau menceritakannya pada Ibu." Kemudian Ibu Mamori berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

..

...

Esoknya di sekolah

Di sepanjang koridor yang dilalui oleh Mamori teedengar bisik-bisik.

"Itu anaknya..."

"Yang rambutnya coklat kemerahan."

"Anggota disiplin itu."

"Kabarnya dia pacaran sama Hiruma lho."

"Hiruma! Yang bener?"

Mamori yang mendengar hal itu, langsung mengarahkan wajahnya pada orang yang sedang menggosipi dirinya. Ia memberikan tatapan marah pada mereka. Dan mereka semua langsung terdiam.

'Udah ketahuan ya. Aku harus temui Hiruma-kun.'

Aku berjalan menuju ruang klub. Tempat favoritnya Hiruma-kun. Kubuka pintu ruang klub itu dan kulihat sesosok setan tengah bermain dengan laptopnya. Kupanggil dia.

"Hiruma-kun."

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang mau kamu katakan. Ini semua gara-gara Cheer sialan itu. Tunggu dan lihat saja." Ia tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini itu senyum setan.

Flashback

Suzuna yang shock karena melihat Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan keluar sekolah. Meski begitu, sejujurnya ia senang akhirnya Hiruma dan Mamori jadian juga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira. Di gerbang depan ia melihat sesosok tubuh. Ia berjalan ke arah tersebut. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Sena sedang berdiri di sana menunggunya.

"Sudah, Suzuna. Ayo pulang."

"Bukannya kami sudah pulang duluan, Sena."

"Ano...A...Aku khawatir kalau Suzuna pulang malam sendirian," katanya dengan wajah memerah.

Suzuna tersenyum senang, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Oh ya Sena, tau gak tadi pas aku ngambil kunci di ruang klub You-nii dan Mamo-nee lagi ciuman lho. Sepertinya mereka pacaran."

Sena terbelalak tak percaya. "Apa? Aku gak percaya."

"Bener kok." Maka acara pulang itu diisi dengan diskusi hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma.

Esok harinya Sena mengatakan pada Monta tentang hubungan Hiruma dan Mamori yang didengarnya dari Suzuna.

"Aaaaapppaaaa Max? Hiruma-kun dan Mamori-nee pacaran! Tiiidaaakk Max!" teriak Monta. Membuat orang-orang yang ada si sekitarnya melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Jadi, ucapkan terima kasih pada Monta yang telah membongkar rahasia Hiruma dan Mamori dengan teriakannya yang gak jelas itu.

End of Flashback

.

..

...

Saat jam pulang sekolah

Serentak seluruh HP siswa Deimon mengeluarkan bunyi. Yep, itu adalah pesan dari sang Akuma. Jangan tanya gimana caranya deh, dia bisa ngirim pesan ke seluruh siswa Deimon secara kompak. Namanya juga setan. Kalian bisa memperkirakannya bukan? Ya, sang setan telah memerintahkan anak buahnya yakni Menteri Komunikasi (gak tau benar ada, anggap aja ada yah^^) untuk mengirim pesan yang berbunyi:

'Hei, anak buah sialan. Kalau gua dengerin kalian ngegosip lagi tentang gua dan Manager sialan. Satu patah kata aja. Liat aja apa yang bakalan gua lakuin. Jangan harap kalian bisa selamat. Kekeke...'

Okeh sekian...

Hiruma: Hei, Author sialan. Berani-beraninya lu ngehancurin image gua. Gue tembak lu(ngeluarin AK 47 nya dan mulai menembak).

Nao: Ampun. Ampun (sambil sujud-sujud menyembah). Saya gak bermaksud kok.

Hiruma: Apanya yang gak bermaksud? Jelas-jelas lu emang sengaja.

Mamori: Hiruma-kun sudahlah. Jangan begitu. Kasihan kan...

Nao: Mamori-nee baik banget deh. Hiks... (nangis terharu). Tapi, sebenarnya Hiruma-kun seneng kan dengan fic aku. Soalnya disini banyak adegan ciuman antara Hiruma-kun dengan Mamori-nee lho (Author senyum-senyum gak jelas).

Mamori blushing.

Hiruma: Author-sialan (mulai menembak dengan AK 47 nya)

Nao: Tiiiidddaaakkk...! (ngacir dari tempat serangan). Reader, jangan lupa review yah! Author mau kabur dulu nih. Takut kena tembak. Bye!


End file.
